When Kurt met Blaine
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: What if Kurt didn't get together with Blaine in Original Song? What if they were really like when Harry Met Sally? Would they get together eventually? Or would they be a lot smarter than Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal. #Klaine Starts in Season 2 #BIOTA
1. The Angel of Death

Okay I'm in a situation where I've liked a guy since high school and sometimes I over think and think perhaps he likes me too and then I go back to thinking if he liked me why would I still be single years later after high school. In a way I think it's like when harry met sally but I also think it's not like when harry met sally at all because I don't have that perfect ending where Harry runs after Sally. We've known each other for 8 years and it's driving me crazy.

Literally.

So basically my story of 'When Kurt met Blaine' is in response to my own situation. I kind of got Kurt in season 2. I felt his pain. I STILL FEEL HIS PAIN.

The guy I like doesn't want a relationship based on the fact he had a horrible first relationship, and I do want a relationship so am I just holding out for something that's lost or is there actually something there? What if this is what kept happening with Blaine and Kurt? I really don't think the writers gave it much consideration, perhaps they pushed them too quickly into the relationship which is why they had so many issues and struggles afterwards (although realistically I doubt Blaine would have cheated on Kurt, the writers just wanted to mess with a good storyline because they don't like fans to be happy for too long (WHICH WAS STUPID BY THE WAY RIB. I LOVE YOU BUT IT WAS STUPID). Any way this is my idea of what COULD have been. It takes place Season 2 after Blame it on the Alcohol.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR KLAINE

Otherwise they would probably be married 13 years and 3 months later and I don't think the fans could have waited that long.

I know I don't have the best record in finishing stories but Considering I need to get this of my chest I'm pretty sure thatf means I'll be writing a lot.

 _ **When Kurt Met Blaine**_

See the problem with being single and crushing on your best friend is that you're constantly in a spiral of thoughts. Kurt could not stop thinking about Blaine. He wondered did Blaine think of Kurt when he kissed Rachel at that party of chaos? Did he even think about how Kurt helped him get back to his place because he mumbled something about not wanting to upset his mum for being so drunk and perhaps he should find a hotel and then Kurt thought absolutely not because that's what friends were for right? They were an arm to lean on and he was not going to let his best friend waste $300 for a night when he can crush over at his place. Whereas he was kind of hoping Blaine was one of those talkative drunks where he spilt his guts out and confessed his feelings for Kurt but instead of his hopes and dreams died when Blaine mainly spent the night visiting Kurt's toilet and vomiting.

Kurt like the good friend he was got a warm cloth and cleaned up the muck on his best friend's face making sure he was alright. When Blaine was able to eventually move from the cold tile floor he found himself getting dragged to Kurt's bed by Kurt himself. Blaine was exhausted and sick and Kurt was happy to snuggle him in his comforter and be his assistance because that's what friends DO.

Except Kurt was tired of the best friend label, and he was confused with how Blaine felt about him especially when he seemed to have forgotten all of Kurt's help and didn't even mention how he had gotten in trouble for letting him sleep over or for the fact Kurt had to cover for him as to why he was in his house in the first place and got taken away the rights to stay up past 10 or to be allowed to go out on a school night for a month.

Instead Blaine talked about himself and his own sudden feelings for Rachel which by the way YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GAY. Or so you seemed very gay until 24 hours ago which lead to their fight at their regular coffee shop The Lima Bean and Blaine getting up and leaving in a not so gayish way (swinging your bag over your shoulder and that Diva look? Dead give away B) Kurt knows all about that. He does it enough at home. So here he is feeling utterly confused and feeling utterly betrayed that his best friend hasn't even thanked him for his efforts or the coffee that he had paid for that afternoon. He wanted to murder Rachel for taken away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

When he got home after throwing away his half drunken coffee cup he looked at his phone and saw no messages. He kind of thought if he let Blaine cool down maybe he'll apologise for the things he said about him being like Karofsky for instance or that he was just incredibly exhausted from being sick and that he was still gay and didn't care for Rachel but he never did. At the dinner table his dad caught him staring at his phone rudely while Carole and Finn chatted about Finn's football practise.

"Kurt no phones at the table," His dad pointedly stared at Kurt. Kurt didn't have any messages anyway so he had no reason to be disappointed. Except one from Mercedes which he didn't know how to reply to.

 **Mercedes: Rachel just told the entire glee club she has a date with Blaine but not to worry he wasn't anything like Jessie because he was a mature gentleman**

 **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**

 **She does mean your Blaine right?**

 **By the look on Finn's face I'm almost certain she means your Blaine**

 **Do I have permission now to lock her in my basement? We don't need her talent anymore. It's getting annoying that she always steals the spotlight anyway.**

Kurt fiddled with his food and he could feel his dad's constant eye on him even though his dad tried to hide it by putting a word or two into the conversation between Finn and Carole every now and then he wasn't very good at hiding his thoughts as Kurt was. Kurt knew his dad could tell something wasn't right but he wasn't really in the mood to try and explain it. The last time he tried to it ended up with him promising to not let a boy sleep over in his bed who might be gay without permission from Burt.

He missed his best friend.

"So I hope you two learned your lessons from going to that party without telling us. Burt told me about that," Carole was saying which caught his attention. Wait, weren't they talking about Finn's football?

"Yeah well in a way the party was mainly for Rachel to live a little, she hasn't experienced anything to do with drinking and well we just thought we'd help her at least be less uptight and instead it just made her more clingy and she's now all over Blaine so I don't think it really helped at all,"

"I don't approve of the face that you guys are drinking at all," Burt said as Kurt cringed at the mention of Blaine's name and the fact that Finn is such a blabber mouth. Nobody is supposed to tell details about parties to parents ever. But Finn doesn't seem to be aware of a thing called common sense.

"Isn't Blaine gay?" Carole looked confused at Kurt but Finn ignored her very good question.

"We didn't drink," Finn told finally realising what had just happened looking to Burt and then straight at his mum and then at Kurt. "Honestly we didn't, we were there for designated drivers and support for Rachel,"

"Kurt said that as well. Well not so much about supporting Rachel but that Blaine was too drunk to drive. Even though it's a weekend you kids should be focusing more on your studies than on parties. You'll have enough time to experience that when you're older,"

"It's not going to be a regular thing. Everyone was just so stressed out about sectionals,"

"Regionals," Kurt corrected.

"Right, Regionals and we never really get a chance to have fun," Finn admitted.

"There's other things you boys could do you know. Ever heard of theme parks?"

"Or Ice rinks?" Carole pitched in smiling at Burt.

"Or movies?"

Kurt sighed as Finn added "Actually it'd be fun to go to a movie,"

"I think we should all go ice skating," Carole offered "then maybe see a movie,"

Kurt looked up because suddenly the idea of having a day where he didn't have to think about Blaine didn't seem so bad.

"I'm not so good at coordination skills" Finn grimaced but Kurt rolled his eyes "Just because you can't dance Finn doesn't mean you can't skate, 3 year olds can do it. I'm sure you can too,"

"If anything we can sit on the sidelines and get hot chocolate," Burt mumbled to Finn quietly but Carole nudged his shoulder a she was next to him opposite him and Finn.

"Oh no you don't, you're all joining in,"

After dinner Kurt went to scrape the dishes as always. He always did this. It gave him a space to think but this time Carole came up to him.

"You okay hun?"

"Hm?"

"You're awfully quiet tonight, and Burt keeps worrying he's punishing you too harshly,"

"It's just school stuff. That dress fits you so nicely Carole, whose the designer?"

"Sweetie, I'm not interested in talking about my dress. I want to know what's bothering you. Is someone bullying you at school? Finn tells me they gave you hell at McKinley, and to be honest I'm really not impressed that he didn't stick up for you before,"

"He's actually a lot more supportive than he has been in the past, it's nice to have someone in my corner," Kurt admitted cause it was true.

Finn actually to his credit listened to him blab about how annoyed at Rachel he is for having an interest in Blaine when Rachel is fully aware of Kurt's feelings for the other boy and Finn stuck up for him and said yeah that was a pretty shitty thing to do and he kind of had a go at Rachel on Facebook about it which he did not mention to Carole because he didn't think Carole would approve of such a way of communicating to each other. She'd probably think the right thing to do was to tell Rachel face to face but the thing with Rachel is that if it goes in one ear it goes out the other, all she ever cares about is herself, and she doesn't even realise that she's also hurting Finn's feelings in the process. Just because Finn said no to her being clingy all the time didn't mean he didn't care about her, he just didn't want her clinging all over him like he was her last life line and Kurt got that. She could be annoying when she's intense.

"It's not that Carole, really I appreciate the concern but I'm fine," He lied same way that he would to his father but unlike his dad she didn't back of or nod her head in a defeated kind of way. She stood tall and determined and Kurt felt a little intimidated by not telling the truth.

If his dad really wanted to know he would eventually nag at him but Carole didn't even give him the chance to take a break.

"It's about Blaine isn't it?"

How the hell… Kurt sighed and nodded knowing there was no point to deny the truth. She knew.

"Sweetheart it's kind of obvious how you feel about him. You talked a lot about him before and suddenly you're quiet about him since the party? I bet you're not too thrilled that he's dating Rachel, and I can't blame you for being mad about that, but you know you should tell your father the whole story. He doesn't have the mother instance that I have. He wanted me to talk to you because he's worried you're being bullied again, he cares so much about you Kurt. He's only punishing you because he's hoping you'll talk to him,"

Kurt looked to where his dad was sitting on the couch with Finn where there was a football game on except his dad wasn't really watching the game. A pure sign that his mind was elsewhere, he was staring at a picture of kid picture of himself wearing overalls with a cheeky smile on his face and his arm around his dad's legs with grease all over his face on the stand of the tv and Kurt kind of got what Carole said.

"My dad isn't ready for that kind of conversation," Kurt responded which was true if anything by their last conversation about how Blaine ended up in his bed indicated anything. Burt was uncomfortable with the talk about him liking boys in general. He accepted it, but he still wasn't comfortable with it. He even mentioned that when he fought for Kurt to have that Wicked solo.

"I'd like to try talk to him about it myself but I figured you'd want to be the one to explain it. It's not my business as to telling him why you're upset if you don't want to tell him, but I really hope you do," Carole pointed out as she passed Kurt a dish to put away which he did.

"Do you want me to say it's nothing for him to fret about at least?" Carole asked and Kurt smiled finally at her the first all night "I'd appreciate that Carole. Do you think you could try to get him to unground me too? We really didn't go there to drink,"

"Sweetie, If I were your actual mum. I'd love to be the cool one and say yeah I'll talk to him, but unfortunately I'm not that much of a cool mum, you're both still grounded for lying to us,"

"Just when I was rooting for you and dad," Kurt joked and Carole laughed nudging his shoulder "Go on though, check your messages I'll finish up,"

"Let me at least finish wiping the…" Carole grabbed hold of the teatowel Kurt was holding to wipe the dishes and lightly hit his side with it "I won't give you another opportunity if you keep being so stubborn,"

"Yes mam," Kurt rushed out of the kitchen to his room as told to do and collapsed on his bed staring at his phone.

No messages from Blaine but there was one from Rachel

 **Blaine is so dreamy, I can see why you liked him. He was such a gentleman on our date too. We laughed so much ! Thank you for bringing him to the party.**

It was like someone was punching his gut.

He replied to Mercedes instead

 **Yeah she's dating Blaine. He's not my Blaine, never was really. I may as well face reality.**

She didn't respond back till the morning and it was only a simple unhappy emoji not that Kurt waited for an answer anyway.

School was going to suck.

He sighed as he put on his uniform and got ready for school. He didn't even bother going over his hair several times like he usually did. Why bother for? Blaine didn't take interest in him anyway and it's not like anyone else cared.

When he got there he was greeted by the usual hello's and greetings from strangers who were always unfailing kind to Kurt for no reason whatsoever which kind of lifted his mood a little. It sure beat the treatment he used to get when arriving at McKinley.

When he saw Blaine he tried to ignore that immediate flutter in his chest that he got when saw the other boy. Blaine was walking and talking with Thad so he pretended that he didn't see him and just kept going.

He wasn't ready to face Blaine yet.

Unfortunately he couldn't ignore him all day as in third period Blaine usually sat right next to him.

He did as always sit in his chair first and Kurt felt like a deer caught in red light as he looked around to see any more vacant seats but everybody was already seated.

Kurt sat down with a quiet "Hi" and Blaine just nodded back "Hey," and that was all that they said.

Throughout the class Kurt tried to concentrate but he could feel Blaine's glances on him and he wasn't sure if Blaine was annoyed or happy by his presence so he tried to not show any emotion whatsoever.

It pretty much went like that all week. Kurt found himself skipping lunch and doing homework in the library so he had an excuse not to go to the cafeteria and run into Blaine.

It wasn't till Friday when the bell rang for lunch that Blaine said anything. He stopped Kurt from rushing out of English class like he had been doing all week when he headed to the library.

"Kurt, can you please eat lunch with me today," Blaine looked actually concerned as he looked him over. "I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore. I know you don't go to the cafeteria because you're avoiding me,"

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you? I do have a lot of homework," Kurt tried but Blaine only let his eyebrow raise up in question – like seriously? Of course he's avoiding Blaine. Blaine wasn't an idiot. He's not like the boys at McKinley who would brush it off and not bother to try again. They wouldn't even be bothered to confront him like Blaine just did.

Blaine just looked defeated and sighed "I'm not going to force you to sit with me if you really don't want to but I would really like you to join me. This is a bit childish isn't it? At least eat some food even if it's not with me"

"I'll think about it," Kurt didn't appreciate the term childish being directed at him.

"For the record; I really don't understand why you're mad with me but I miss you,"

Kurt wanted to point out that Blaine was the one that basically stormed out of the Lima Bean in a gay but supposedly not so gayish way.

Except he kept quiet and Blaine didn't give him much of a chance to reply saying he wasn't mad at him he was more annoyed by the situation as he slipped his shoulder bag further up his arm and went to find the Warblers who always sat together in the cafeteria.

Kurt huffed and went to the library like usual and went to find his always empty seat at the end of the library in the fashion section.

He looked at his phone for a bit filling in for time after he finished his homework feeling pretty pleased with himself and noticed something that caught his attention. Except he didn't know why he bothered nothing changed on Facebook except the few things that Mercedes tagged him in. He felt pretty lonely actually and he got back to thinking about Blaine's offer. Perhaps he was being childish by not talking to Blaine, but Blaine really confused him sometimes; except he did miss Blaine.

Blaine was the only person that actually talked to him. Even if it was out of random or if it took a few days before he communicated with him, he talked to him for hours sometimes or even just a little bit and that little bit would always make his day brighter.

So instead he texted Blaine _**For the record I miss you too. I'm just confused right now.**_

Blaine replied back instantly

 _ **That makes two of us, can we get past this? Or do I need to grovel? Christmas is just around the corner and it's the season of grovelling.**_

Kurt chuckled to himself

 _ **Christmas is still months away. You don't need to quote 'When Harry Met Sally' to win me over. When you're friends with me you're stuck with me, even if you're bi.**_

Kurt didn't get a reply straight away that time and he didn't mind so much because he felt lighter already and the bell had rung anyhow indicating it was time to go back to reality. Lunch was over but just as he was about to walk into class somebody grabbed his arm lightly. He knew that touch without having to turn around.

"Can I be sappy and ask for a hug?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and put his arms out and soon he was rewarded with an armful of Blaine's cologne.

Gosh he smelt nice. Kurt just wanted to breathe him in.

"I don't have a thing against bisexuals," Kurt said as they walked into class together. There teacher was still not there and they were the first in there.

Class wasn't far between the library and the cafeteria.

"Then why did you have such a big reaction about it?" Blaine asked trying to obviously not offend Kurt as they sat down.

Kurt was embarrassed as he met Blaine's gaze when putting his books on the table and his bag under the table.

"I've basically thrown myself at you and it's like you'd rather be a different sexuality all together than well being with me, and I'm sorry I should have taken the hint that you don't like me in the first place in that way and I took the news bad and I'm sorry. It's not my finest hour, and Rachel…she always got what she wanted and I always lost against her. I'm just tired of losing. It's not really your fault,"

Which was true.

He should have been more supportive, but he was tired of being 'just the supportive friend' to Blaine.

He wanted to be more than that.

Blaine looked surprised by his confession and reached a hand out to grab his.

"Okay I wasn't really clear when I was trying to be clear and I take the blame for that. Kurt, when I said I really really cared about you. It meant that but it also meant more than that. It meant I'd like to be with you, but if there's anything I've learned from rom cons and watching drama unfold with my own immediate group of friends, having a relationship with your best friend isn't always a good idea. It can end badly, and I can't afford to lose you Kurt. You mean too much to me to let that happen. You're beautiful Kurt, inside and out and anybody would be lucky to have you,"

Kurt was screaming on the inside 'Then why don't you want to be with me?' but he held his tongue because Blaine was being nice and great now his mind had more things to question over.

Why did life have to be a bad rom con?

Kurt just wanted to be Kurt and Blaine against the world. He wanted to be in a good rom con, where he got the guy in the end.

Why couldn't he have that?

His anxiety grew less when Blaine squeezed his hand and rubbed a thumb over his knuckles in a soothing like gesture. This is the most intimate thing anyone has ever done to Kurt and he was going to live in the moment.

The moment was gone though when students started piling in the class. Blaine gave his hand one last squeeze and let go.

Well that's one way to lose your mind.


	2. Faking Orgasm

It was weird after that. Kurt couldn't help but constantly think about what Blaine said with the whole not being able to have a relationship with your best friend, did he learn nothing from the movie 'When Harry Met Sally'? or was Blaine just completely hopeless as he mentioned when it came to romance.

 _"I'm not very good at romance,"_ Kurt mumbled as he struggled to finish his assignment that night flicking his pen around as he thought and thought and thought. His mind was his worst enemy. He had to turn down Mercedes's sleepover request because he was still grounded and he wish he could have gone to it. It would have been nice to force his mind onto something else.

Who was he kidding though? Even at Mercedes's house he would have thought about it.

Blaine had been acting like nothing had happened previously and had started tagging him in posts on Facebook and sending him messages out of random again like if there was a horrible subject he didn't like and he needed Kurt to help cheer him up or what should he say to Rachel in such and such messages and sometimes Kurt wanted to say 'tell her to f off' but A) Kurt didn't swear B) Blaine would find that uncharacteristic of Kurt and he'd know Kurt was still bitter about their argument

"I was pretty sure you were the best guy at romance," A voice from the door said and he turned around to see his father standing there leaning against the door frame. "You seemed a bit lost in your own world kiddo,"

"I wasn't talking about me. I got a lot on my mind," Kurt smiled but it didn't stretch like his big toothy smiles and Burt could see that. "Mind if I sit?" His dad gestured to the bed and Kurt shrugged giving him permission.

"Carole wouldn't tell me why you were upset but Finn told me you might be annoyed with Blaine. Are you sure nothing happened while he was here? I won't be mad, I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours," His dad added. Gee thanks Finn.

Burt pushed himself back so he was comfortable on Kurt's queen size bed.

"Nothing happened dad honestly. He mostly spent the night in the bathroom," Kurt said making a face so that Burt understood. His dad did. Burt also made a grimacing face and cringed. "That wouldn't have been pleasant,"

"It wasn't. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the party, or about Blaine coming over, but I just wanted to be like everybody else; and I know I wasn't doing the right thing. I knew you'd be mad, and I took advantage of that knowledge," Kurt apologised. His dad listened carefully, he sighed thinking of what Carole had mentioned the other day about his dad wanting to know about his life "Would you be uncomfortable if I told you I really really liked Blaine and I was kind of upset that he's thinking that he is bisexual?"

Burt took every word in and to his surprise he didn't flinch or looked like he wanted to flea the room.

"You want him to like you back,"

"Yeah," Kurt replied instantly and Burt didn't look at all uncomfortable as he nodded.

"I appreciate you apologising for your behaviour, but you are a teenager. I do kind of expect this thing to happen, just make sure you don't do it again," Burt gave him this intense look as he nodded "I'm sorry dad,"

"I know you are. Thank you for telling me about Blaine. I know he means a lot to you but listen Kurt we don't know what his home life is like. From the way you never mention it I suggest you don't either. I mean are his parents or brother ever around?" When Kurt thought about it no they weren't. Blaine rarely mentioned any family members.

Only once did he know about his brother from Christmas when he asked Blaine what he was doing and Blaine answered he had to spend the day with his mum and brother. His mother was always working in the hospital so she rarely got to see Blaine and Blaine was sent to a boarding school so she wouldn't have to fret about him and the gay bullying issue. Kurt knew that much. His parents filed in a divorce. It wasn't to do with Blaine being gay or their parents not loving each other anymore it was just that his mum worked more than she should and eventually his dad couldn't take it anymore. Cooper was just as bad as his mom.

He worked all the time in Hollywood and rarely saw Blaine. When he did see Blaine it wasn't always for long.

Blaine confided in him about that when he told Blaine about his own bullying issues at McKinley. Blaine was really supportive and listened and shared details of his own experience of how horrible it was with the name calling and the whispers behind his back. Sometimes Kurt felt like there was more to the story but he never pressured Blaine into telling him more than he wanted to tell. He knew from experience it sucked talking about the unpleasantness of the past.

"Maybe he's just trying to fit in with everybody else. You went through that phase remember," Burt chuckled "Do I need to remind you of mellencamp?"

Kurt groaned "Please don't. You do have a good point though, but why date Rachel of all people?"

"Convenience," His dad didn't even hesitate to respond with that simple answer. "She's there for him to experiment with. I mean you can't tell me Brittany was the brightest girl in McKInley can you?"

"Why is this making so much sense now," Kurt couldn't help but be feeling stupid after his dad talked to him. "Father's know best,"

Kurt laughed a little "Isn't it mother's know best?"

"Not in this situation," Burt grinned. "Also that mother in Tangled was horrible,"

"True,"

"Although in saying that perhaps he is bi. He hasn't shown interest in girls before has he?"

Kurt shook his head as Burt questioned him. Kurt moved from his desk finding his butt getting sore after a while and went to sit on the bed with his dad. Burt put an arm around him as he did so. Kurt loved it when his dad did gestures liked that. It made him feel more important than anybody.

"Unless something happened at the party that I don't know about?" Kurt flinched a little "He kissed Rachel in spin the bottle,"

Burt hummed "Now this makes more sense. We can't deny the fact that it is a possibility he could be bi but if you think you really know Blaine, just think about whether or not he has had interest in girls before, or has looked at girls. Maybe he hasn't even had a chance to look at girls being at a boarding school. Maybe it's as hard it is as it was for you and he is trying to fit in with everyone or maybe he really is just gay and is afraid the same thing that happened to you will happen to him. I mean from the way you two get along, he does seem very gay and I don't mean that to offend either of you. It's just sometimes you have those traits that straight guys don't have. Just think about it. He likes reading those fashion magazines right,"

"I don't like stereotyping if I can help it but yes," Kurt agreed. "He also likes Greys anatomy and I know not many of Finn's friends think much of that show,"

"Right, well I wouldn't know that show from a bar of soap so that's not much good to me,"

"He's always commented on how nice the men look in fashion shows," Kurt thought aloud "and particularly likes it when they have a nice chest, and slight arms and…"

Burt coughed putting up his hands in protest "Okay that is a little too much info for my liking, so he basically likes guys in general. I suggest finding out how much he likes about girls and go from there, for now it's getting late I bid you goodnight,"

"Dad you've been watching too much Downton Abbey with Carole,"

"Don't tell me you haven't been watching it either son, don't stay up too late,"

"Yes Mr Hummel,"

"Don't start with me kid,"

Kurt laughed as Burt patted him on the shoulder. "Night son,"

"Night,"

He got a text message from Blaine which wasn't unusual except what was in it.

 ** _Can I ask you some questions? It's rather personal and you can not answer if you don't want to_**

Now he was curious

 **Go on**

 ** _You know when you said you liked me in that way?_**

Kurt frowned wondering where he was going with this.

 **Yes _?_** He replied. Blaine read it so his iphone said and he waited for a response.

 ** _Do you think about me when you're masturbating?_**

Kurt all but choked and felt his cheeks grow incredibly hot because the nerve of the guy!

 **Blaine!**

 ** _What?_**

 **You are getting far too cocky right now**

 ** _Don't you ever think about us in that way though? I think it'd be pretty amazing_**

 **I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it**

 _ **:D Look I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable right now but I do think about you when I'm masturbating**_

 _ **I don't really think I'm attracted to Rachel**_

Kurt can't believe he just wrote that. Sure he wasn't comfortable with the idea of sex but …thinking about sex with Blaine was a whole different story.

 **What makes you say that?  
**

 _ **I went out with her last night and she wore this really revealing dress. I think to try and impress me or something and I cringed. I think for most guys they wouldn't have wanted to run away because she is a pretty girl but I still cringed and thought 'i'm going to throw up' and you shouldn't have that feeling of wanting to throw up right?**_

 **Well Rachel did dress up like a hooker to impress Finn and it worked to some extent but then the second time she done it Finn really didn't like the look.  
**

 **For gentleman I think it's a different story. You're not a typical guy Blaine, you're a gentleman**

 **Well maybe not so much now but you are**

 _ **Why am I not a gentleman now?**_

 **I've never had anybody telling me they masturbate about me at night Blaine  
**

 **Are you actually masturbating about me now?**

 **WHILE TALKING ABOUT RACHEL?**

 _ **Would that be weird?**_

 **I can't even deal with this right now Blaine. Go take a cold shower!  
**

 _ **Hmmm I can think of ideas in the shower.**_

 **BLAINE**

 _ **Sorry**_

 **It's well...it's kind of hot and to be perfectly honest I really really am glad to hear you sort of don't like Rachel in that way  
**

 _ **But how am I going to tell her?**_

 _ **I can't just say oh I'm sorry I don't want to date anymore these girls have really low self esteem**_

 _ **She talks a lot about Finn you know**_

 _ **He really messed her head up**_

Kind of like what you're doing to mine right now

 **Yeah well that's Finn for you. That's not your call though Blaine, you can't lead a girl on either and make her think you like her.**

 **I really think if you don't like her you should let her down gently and just say you're not ready for a relationship or something. I'm going to bed now anyhow, I'll see you in class tomorrow**

 _ **Enjoy masturbating**_

 **GOODNIGHT BLAINE.  
**

 _ **I give you full permission. Goodnight Kurt.**_

Well at least now he knew Blaine found him attractive. Or maybe he was just really really horny.

That was a side he hadn't known about him. Safe to say Kurt didn't sleep very well that night.

The next morning he caught up with Blaine on the way to class and he was yawning just as Blaine caught up with him

"Long night?" Blaine winked as he chuckled. Other boys gave them a curious look because one minute they were fighting, the next they're best friends again.

"Don't even start with me Blaine,"

"Wouldn't dream of it baby,"

"Shut up,"


	3. Just friends

This was really all just in his head right? Nobody talked to Kurt for an hour on the phone and indicated that they thought about him naked. Nobody does that. Nobody except Blaine and then acts all charming and sweet the next day. It was now morning and Blaine was buying coffee and told him how Rachel couldn't actually see him that night before because she was cleaning up from her party extravanganza – "Talk about delayed clean up" Blaine had said (Kurt didn't tell Blaine that he had gone over there to help) but she wanted to see him at the lima bean that morning and Blaine looked at Kurt painfully. "I feel really awful about this, but I don't think I can be with Rachel. I'm sorry I said you were like Karofsky by the way,"

Well hey now that's a start.

"I didn't like it but I guess I wasn't liking you at the time for who wanted to be,"

"Yeah but you were only angry because you knew I wasn't being myself, and you liked me for myself, complete opposite of Karosky, and I'm sorry I took advantage of your experience to throw back at you, that was a low blow,"

"Apology accepted. I was hurt, but I got angry too. We both said things we regretted. I don't dislike bisexuals, I just didn't want you to be bi and that was different. Do you think you can still be bi?" Kurt asked because as much as he wanted this to happen he did feel mean about his first reaction to him being bi. He really didn't have a thing against bisexuals.

"I don't think so," Blaine replied instantly "I thought about it and I kind of figured if I were bi I would have interest in girls before Rachel you know? It's not like she's the first girl I've ever saw, and it seems weird that I would like to stare at guys whereas with girls I just think, eh they're nice looking, I don't mean that in a disrespectful way, it's just how I've always felt,"

Kurt is so proud that Blaine came to this conclusion without any of his help.

"There is more girls than Rachel in the world," Kurt nodded thinking yep his dad was right.

"Yeah, well out of all of the girls in the world how come it is that I jerk off to a picture of my best friend?"

"Blaine!" Kurt blushes because really Blaine had no filter.

"Sorry, you have such a cute reaction when you're teased but seriously Kurt I remember catching Cooper with these magazines of what he considered hot women and I was not turned on by any of them and I was 14 at the time, surely that says something. Do you think you could sit with her this morning though because it's never nice to be dumped not even a month after a relationship starts,"

"Blaine it's cute when you ramble. She already asked if I could be there to support her. You'll have to scoot before she gets suspicious as to why I'm drinking coffee with you already,"

"Right right.." Blaine took a deep breathe and Kurt reached a hand out to grab his and squeezed it like Blaine did to him before feeling rather bold "You'll be fine. I'm here for you okay?"

"Okay," Blaine finally smiled the smile that reached his eyes a little.

"I'll see you in a bit," Kurt encouraged as he shooed him out of his seat. Blaine chuckled "I'm going I'm going,"

"See you," Kurt smiled in return and then was left to his own thoughts as Blaine left the table. It didn't take long before his thoughts was interrupted by Rachel.

She ended up commenting on how she and Blaine could end up having European looking children and Kurt wanted to throw up.

He almost felt bad for her.

 _Almost_.

When he saw Blaine coming though his heart skipped a beat like it always did. "There he is dreamy as ever,"

He wondered if Blaine could go through with it but when Rachel all but went over there and kissed him right on the spot Kurt waited patiently even though on the insides he had little panic attacks. What if Blaine really did end up liking Rachel?

What if it wasn't just on the spur of the moment?

"Uh…yep I'm gay, 100% gay, thanks for clearing that up for me Rachel!"

Kurt could imagine how glad Blaine must be feeling that he didn't actually have to think that through as to how to tell her and instead he watched as he walked off to the bathroom obviously to do a little victory dance.

He was kind of disappointed in Rachel's reaction though.

She was way too over excited about it.

This was Blaine. You don't get excited about being dumped by Blaine. Still it was done and Kurt could finally breathe again.

Blaine came back after his poor excuse of going to the restroom when really he just waited for Rachel to leave.

"Is she gone?" He asked Kurt behind his back which made Kurt jump.

Kurt wiped at his arm "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry,"

"Yes she gone,"

They sat back down as Kurt had ordered muffins for Rachel and she hadn't even finished hers so Blaine began picking at it.

"Can we go get dinner sometime this week?" Blaine asked looking hopeful.

Kurt knew he wasn't asking for a date. You don't just dump someone then ask your best friend out.

Even if he did picture him naked.

"Just friends…" Kurt added.

"Just friends…" Blaine agreed looking slightly unsure.

"I'd love to Harry, but I'm actually grounded,"

"What did you do?" Blaine asked looking really amused. "You of all people got grounded?"

"Well I somehow dragged a drunk person to my house who crashed in my bed and my dad walked in to find it happening in his house. Since I'm gay he's highly suspicious of what happened between me and said guy and isn't at all impressed that I invited a guest into his house without asking permission,"

"You got grounded because of me?" Blaine was surprised and guilty and it's about time.

"Yep," Kurt shrugged because he's used to it now.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, it just means that I can't go out for a month, and I have a curfew to be home after school now so,"

"That sucks,"

"It does,"

"I was really wasted wasn't I,"

"You only had 2 beers but yeah beer seems to have a side effect on you,"

"I'm never drinking again,"

"I'll need you to write that down on paper," Kurt laughed. "I didn't see you drink any,"

"I don't plan on drinking anytime soon. Once April Rodes came to school with alcohol in her drinks and I vomited all over Miss Pilsbury shoes,"

"You didn't!" Blaine laughed.

"Oh but I did,"

"I'm sure you're not that bad drunk, you probably just had a heavy drink. I'd like to see you wasted," Blaine's eyes sparkled at the thought and Kurt frowned "Didn't you just say that you were never drinking again?"

"Yeah but with you I think it could be fun. I'd like to see what kind of drunk person is Kurt Hummel,"

"Probably a boring one,"

"I doubt that,"

"Well here's a deal if I'm still single when I'm 30 let's get drunk together then," Kurt put out his pinky and Blaine grinned shaking it with his own.

"Deal,"

"As much as I'd love to keep talking about alcohol, we need to get to class,"


End file.
